FALLING FALLING
by BaekYeol461
Summary: [Chapter 2 is up] Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol yang sudah berteman sejak kecil. Baekhyun yang adorable namun tak peka dan Chanyeol yang tak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya. Namun Bagaimana jadinya jika Baekhyun mulai menyukai orang lain? bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? HUMOR-ROMANCE/EXO/CHANBAEK-BAEKYEOL/BL/
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : FALLING FALLING CHAPTER 1**

**Main Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast:**

**D.O Kyungsoo**

**Kris**

**Pair: Baekyeol/Chanbaek**

**Rate: T**

**This Story is MINE and the Plot to**

**Warning!**

**YAOI/typo menghantui~~**

**ENYOY ^^**

Di tengah hampanya langit kejinggan, terdengar suara pantulan bola dari arah sebuah lapangan kosong. Di tengahnya, berdiri seorang namja yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata. Sesekali namja itu melirik tajam kearah ring tinggi yang terletak beberapa sentimeter dari kepalanya. _Haahh… Hahhh… _suara nafas kelelahan namja itu yang memecah keheningan.

Namja itu menghentikan suara dari kegiatan men-_dribble_-nya dan mengambil postur menembak bola dari luar _area three-point. _Sekali lagi namja itu memastikan jika postur tubuhnya sudah benar untuk men_-shooting _bola dari jaraknya ke ring. Setelah yakin, namja itu melompat tinggi dengan percaya diri dan sebuah senyuman.

_Whooosh_

_Shooting _namja tinggi itu begitu kuat dan cepat melambung tinggi di udara dan menukik menuju ke arah ring dan . . . . _Blam! _Namja itu tersenyum dengan bahagia, akhirnya latihan beberapa hari ini benar-benar membuahkan hasil. Bola yang ia _shoot _masuk dengan sempurna tanpa mengenai sisi ring.

"PARK CHANYEOLLLL!"

Namja tinggi itu mengarah ke sumber suara disertai dengan rasa nyeri yang sangat di mukanya.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan!? Ini sakit sekali tau" seru namja tinggi itu sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Mwo! Kau tak lihat aku tadi menendang wajahmu?! Aku tadi M.E.N.E.N.D.A.N.G wajah mesummu Park Chanyeol!" seru namja kecil berwajah malaikat yang sedang berdiri dengan ekspresi muka menakutkan.

"Arraso, kau tak perlu menggulanginya ataupun mengejanya. Aku tau aku tak terlalu pintar tapi aku . . ."

"Stupid! You're so stupid!" sela Baekhyun dengan wajah mengejek dan suara yang dibuat-buat.

"Byun Baekhyun kau memang namja kurang ajar, memang apa salahku sampai kau tega mena-pakkan kakimu di mukaku. Mukaku yang tampan dan rupawan ini" balas Chanyeol sambil tertawa pelan kemudian ia melihat kearah Baekhyun yang wajahnya sudah dilipat 3.

" .wan. .mu!" _plak plak plak plak _Baekhyun terus terusan memukuli Chanyeol saking kesalnya. "Kau tau?"

"Tentu saja tidak, kau kan tidak member tauku~" Chanyeol bisa mata Baekhyun sudah terlihat adanya api besar yang menyala dengan sangat terang dan panas

"Jangan _plak _sela _plak _omonganku _plak _namja bodoh!"

"YA! APPO!"

"Kau! Kemana kau ini! Seharian bolos sekolah! Dan guru-guru menyalahkanku karna aku tinggal se apartemen denganmu tapi tak tau apa-apa! Akan ku adukan _oemma _mu. Liat saja, aku sudah muak!"

Baekhyun berbalik dan tak mempedulikan teriakan Chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu berjalan di belakang namja kecil itu melewati jalan trotoar.

"YA! Byun Baekhyun!" seru Chanyeol lantang.

. . . . . Baekhyun terus berjalan, tak menggubris.

"Baekkie~" Chanyeol menahan rasa ingin tertawanya karna ia tau Baekhyun akan sangat marah kemudian berbalik dan menghajarnya. Namja kecil itu benar-benar pemarah.

. . . . . hening

"Ayolah, mianhe~"

. . . . . masih hening

"Kau tak mau ku traktir es krim kesukaanmu~?" akhirnya Chanyeol terpaksa mengeluarkan senjata pamungkasnya. Meski nanti ia harus rela dompetnya kosong melompong.

_Srek. _Baekhyun berhenti berjalan. Kemudian menoleh kebelakang. "20 _packs_" balasnya dengan wajah imut.

"Neee….. apapun asal jangan mengacuhkanku"

"20 Pack es krim strawberry ku dulu"

"Perutmu itu sebenarnya terbuat dari apa hah! Kau sendiri tau jika makan es krim banyak-banyak itu tak baik untuk pencernaan kan!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan datar.

"Ya sudah. Akan ku buang barang-barangmu"

Namja kecil itu kembali berjalan, sedang Chanyeol harus menghela nafas kesal. "ARRASOOOOO!" teriaknya sambil berlari memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Mereka berdua tertawa.

Sejak lahir, Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol sudah ditakdirkan untuk terus bersama. Kedua orang tua mereka adalah sahabat sekaligus tetangga dekat sehingga sudah sewajarnya jika kedua orang anak semata wayangnya mengikuti jejak orang tuanya. Dari sekolah dasar hingga sekolah menengah mereka selalu bersama. Dimana ada Byun Baekhyun disitu ada Park Chanyeol. Persahabatan dari lahir itulah yang membuat mereka benar-benar mengerti pribadi masing-masing. Semua orang melihat mereka seperti kakak adik yang saling menyayangi.

Meski begitu, karna terlalu seringnya mereka bersama.. lama kelamaan orang orang mulai membandingkan mereka satu sama lain. Seorang Byun Baekhyun, yang memiliki wajah menggemaskan, mudah bergaul namun segalak anjing dengan segudang prestasi di bidang mata pelajaran dan seni tarik suara. Dan seorang Park Chanyeol, namja tinggi, _center _sekaligus _ace _andalan klub basket dengan sifat dingin dan lemah dalam pelajaran. Meski sering dibanding-bandingkan mereka tak terlalu peduli akan hal itu. Karna mereka tau kelebihan dan kekurangan mereka masing-masing.

Menginjak bangku SMA. Byun Baekhyun akhirnya menetapkan tujuannya untuk pergi ke Seoul High School. Selain untuk menuntut ilmu, keputusan Baekhyun ini ia ambil sekaligus untuk melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol. Karna tak selamanya mereka akan bergantung satu sama lain, mungkin dengan ini namja mungil itu dapat mencoba hidup lebih mandiri lagi. Jauh dari orang tua, jauh dari Chanyeol. Karna Baekhyun tau, dengan nilai Chanyeol yang nggg… mendekati kata hancur itu, sangat tak mungkin namja bertelinga gajah itu bisa menjangkaunya.

Namun, Chanyeol yang tak terlalu pintar dalam mata pelajaran itu menyusulnya pergi ke SMA yang sama. Berbekal berbagai piagam lomba basket yang pernah ia menangkan dan juga bantuan surat rekomendasi dari sekolah lamanya serta sebuah rasa yang ia pendam, akhirnya ia mampu. Meski ia harus membuang beasiswa yang diberikan padanya untuk masuk akademi khusus yang memiliki spesialisasi dalam olahraga. Lebih tepatnya ia harus membuang mimpi terbesarnya hanya untuk selalu bersama Byun Baekhyun. Cinta pertamanya.

Baekhyun marah besar dan kesal luar biasa karna rencananya untuk menjadi seseorang yang lebih mandiri. Namun sebenarnya alasan ia marah adalah Chanyeol yang membuang impiannya hanya untuk dirinya. Pada akhirnya ia memeluk Chanyeol dengan sangat erat saat namja tinggi itu datang tiba-tiba di apartemennya. "kau…. Benar-benar bodoh Park Chanyeol…." Isaknya malam itu. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan seseorang yang ia cintai. Meski orang itu tak tau bagaimana perasaannya.

**Baekhyun Prov**

_Haahh Haahhh _

"Ngg…. Baekhyun~" kudengar seseorang memanggilku. Aku sudah tau siapa itu.

"MWO!" balasku sengit sambil menatap wajahnya. Seorang namja dengan bola mata yang menurutku menyeramkan.

"Kau galak sekali, aku kan hanya memanggilmu" balas namja itu dengan mulut yang ia buat manyun.

"_haaah haaah _tolong ambilkan jatah makananku Kyungsoo. Aku seperti tak bisa merasakan kakiku…" kataku dengan sorot mata memohon. Lebih tepatnya teknik rahasiaku, _puppy eyes_. Dan benar, ia langsung mengambil jatah makanku meski ia harus memakiku dulu -_-.

Setelah menunggu agak lama, akhirnya Kyungsoo membawa jatah makan siangku "Ini. Makanlah Baek…" ujarnya tulus.

"Terima kasih" balasku singkat. Menu makan siang kali ini adalah daging panggang yang mengiurkan mulutku, _pudding_, dan susu botol seperti biasa. Tak perlu berlama-lama lagi, makanan itu sudah tak berbentuk lagi karna sudah masuk mulutku. ]

"Jadi kenapa kau terlihat… nggg… tak betenaga?" ia mengamatiku makan sambil berbicara dengan hati-hati.

"Aku terlambat. Lebih tepatnya harus terlambat karna harus membangunkan raksasa itu" aku menunjuk Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan menuju kantin bersama beberapa temannya. "Dan aku masih harus menunggunya makan dan mandi… kau tak akan percaya jika ia mandi seperti seorang gadis. Saaaaaangaaaatttt lama. _Oemma _ku saja tak pernah selama itu" Kyungsoo masih memperhatikanku. "Kemudian . . . . kau tau kan si satpam kita, Si Tao yang 'berhati besi' itu menyuruhku berlari 10 kali mengelilingi lapangan besar. Sekali putaran saja aku sudah melambaikan tangan. Kau tau kan temanmu yang imut ini sangat tak suka berkeringat?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau memang sangat pintar bicara Byun Baekhyun" aku kembali menyantap makananku dengan brutal sementara Kyungsoo terdiam. Atau lebih tepatnya melihat Chanyeol dengan tatapan menjijikan seperti ingin melumatnya hidup-hidup.

"Stop that! You freaking me out! Apa kau sebegitu menyukai si tiang listrik tak tau malu itu?" seruku. "Tentu saja bek, siapa juga yang bisa membenci seorang Park Chanyeol? Ia tinggi, tampan, dan berbakat" katanya sambil berbinar-binar.

"Tinggi, tampan, berbakat, dan bodoh. Jangan lupa yang satu itu" ralatku

"Kau ini harusnya bersyukur dekat dengan namja sepopuler dia! Kebanyakan orang pasti akan merasa bahagia dan luar biasa senang bisa dekat dengan namja _cool _itu" aku bisa melihat sebuah pengharapan besar dimata Kyungsoo.

"Ne, mungkin dari sini dapat disimpulkan aku berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan" aku kembali menyantap makananku. Kyungsoo memperhatikanku dengan seksama. Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku? "Mwo? Kau ingin membuat berita 'seseorang siswa ditemukan mati karna terlalu lama ditatap seseorang'? kau benar benar menakutkan Kyung" sepertinya ia tak menggubris perkataanku.

"Bek… apa kau menyukai Chanyeol?"

Aku tertegun, dia pasti sudah benar-benar gila. Bisa-bisanya ia bertanya pertanyaan tak berbobot seperti itu.

"Ya aku mencintainya…" jawabku

"JINJJAAAAA?" teriaknya sambil mengebrak meja. Semua mata dikantin ini tertuju pada meja kami yang berada di tengah. Ya ampun dia benar-benar membuatku malu.

"Harus kuulangi? Aku memang mencintainya…. Aku mencintainya… jika matahari sudah terbelah menjadi tiga!" balasku sewot.

"Kiamat dong?"

"Yesss, of course Kyungsoo! Dengan kata lain, aku tak akan pernah mencintainya seumur hidupku. Mana mungkin aku mencintai seorang yang malas, tak rapi, dan melakukan hal seperti itu" kataku sambil menunjuk kearah Chanyeol dan diikuti dengan mata Kyungsoo. Kami sedang melihat Chanyeol yang tega-teganya menyerobot antrian meski ada beberapa yoeja, sepertinya kamus _Ladies First _tak berlaku untuknya. Kyungsoo menatapku lagi 'Ya aku mengerti"

"Baguslah jika kau mengerti"

"Tapi dia keren Bek! Kau tau cara dia men-_dribble _bola dan melakukan _Fast Break_? Itu benar-benar cepat dan keren!" aku memutar bola mataku dengan malas.

"Aku tak tau kyung…"

"Apa maksudmu Bek? Tunggu . . . . jangan-jangan kau tak tau apa itu _dribble _ataupaun _fast break_?"

"Yap!"

"Kau…. Jangan bilang kau tak tau tentang basket?"

"Oh yeah"

"Woooo, Daebak Byun Baekhyun. Kau akan sangat jahat jika kau belum pernah melihat Park Chanyeol yang keren, tampan, dan berbakat itu bermain basket sekalipun!"

"Keren, Tampan, Berbakat, dan Tolol itu? kau bisa panggil aku si jahat"

"Jinjja?"

_Puk _Kepalaku dipukul dari belakang.

"Ne. Dia tak pernah sekalipun datang ke pertandinganku. Padahal aku selalu memintanya. Dia memang sahabat yang paling jahat yang pernah ku temui" kata suara berat itu sambil duduk disampingku.

_Bugh _

aku meninju perut namja sialan ini. "ukh…" erangnya sambil menatapku sinis. Aku balas menatapnya jauh lebih sinis.

"Sudah sudah… Kau tak papa Chanyeol-sshi? Memang Baekhyun selalu kasar pada semua orang, kau yang sahabatnya pasti sangat mengerti. Andai rasa sakitmu itu bisa aku gantikan" kata Kyungsoo. Ya ampun. Namja ini, dasar -_-

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo. Aku bahkan sudah kebal dengan tingkah lakunya yang tak dewasa sama sekali ini"

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara? Tuan peringkat 34 dari 34 siswa"

Aku dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan sangit. Akhirnya ia, mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kyungsoo. Sedang aku masih terus menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Jadi… apa yang kalian bicarakan dari tadi? Sampai membuat heboh?"

"Ohh.. aku dan PLETONIC FRIEND-ku ini dari tadi membicarakanmu tuan kuping gajah. Ia bilang jika ia sangat menyukaimu. Bukan begitu? PLETONIC FRIEND?" ujarku sambil melihat Kyungsoo dengan penekanan tersendiri.

"Nice Byun Baekhyun.." ujarnya dengan ekspresi datar. Aku tersenyum puas dan setelah itu terdengar bunyi bel menggema diudara.

**Author Prov**

Sepulang sekolah, Baekhyun harus berjalan pulang sendiri. Hari ini Chanyeol harus berlatih serius dan juga untuk beberapa hari kedepan karna sebentar lagi perempat final kejuaraan _Inter High _akan dimulai. Apalagi musuh mereka nantinya merupakan orang orang dengan bakat yang luar biasa. Karna tak sudi menunggu, akhirnya Baekhyun pulang sendiri, meski Chanyeol dengan pengharapan yang sangat besar ingin Baekhyun menunggui ia latihan namun akhirnya ia membiarkan temannya yang sangat galak ini pulang.

Dengan sebuah es krim strawberry kesukaannya, ia melewati jalan trotoar sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui headset-nya. Saat ia melewati taman, tanpa sengaja ada yang melesat dengan cepat menghantam es krim yang sedang ia pegang. _"Siapapun yang melakukannya, aku akan membunuhnya" _batin namja itu dengan muka penuh amarah.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja.."

Baekhyun melihat ke asal suara itu, saat ia menatap wajah si empunya suara. Entah kenapa ia langsung melupakan rasa amarah dan berubah menjadi rasa yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Jantungnya berdenyut lebih cepat daripada biasanya. "Ah… a… ngg… tak papa" balasnya.

"Tidak, ini salahku yang bermain tak beraturan. Maaf sudah menyusahkanmu Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun terkejut, namja tinggi dengan muka rupawan itu, padahal baru pertama kali ia bertemu dengannya. Kenapa ia bisa tau nama Baekhyun?

"Nggg… Kau kenal aku?"

"Ah maaf… aku tau kau saat lomba vokal tahun lalu. Kenalkan aku Kris" Namja tinggi itu mengulurkan tangannya. Baekhyun yang masih bingung tetap menerima tangan itu. "Dan ngomong-ngomong aku itu fans beratmu Byun Baekhyun"

"Hah?! Kenapa bisa?" teriak Baekhyun. Namun Kris hanya tersenyum.

"Oh, ngomong ngomong kau mau kemana? Mau ku antar?"

Apa-apaan orang ini? Baru kali ini Baekhyun bertemu dengannya, namun tiba-tiba ia mengaku fans beratnya dan sekarang hendak mengantarnya pergi? Dan lagi Baekhyun merasakan hal aneh di jantungnya.

"Oh… ng.. aku mau pulang. Kau keliatan terburu-buru? Dari tadi kau memperhatikan jam tanganmu terus. Apa kau ada urusan?"

"waw kau memperhatikanku? Aku merasa senang. Hehe. Iya, aku harus pergi ke lapangan pertandingan, karna hari ini aku ada sebuah 'pertempuran' kau mau melihat?" Baekhyun menatap namja tinggi itu dengan pandangan yang sangat fokus.

"Memang kau akan bertempur di mana?" Kris sekarang sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu di dekat rerumputan. Setelah ia menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia menuju ke arah Baekhyun dengan muka berseri. "Ikut aku dan kau akan tau" ujar Kris sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa meleleh dibuatnya. "ngg…. Oke" balasnya, meski ia sudah tau dimana namja tinggi itu akan "bertempur". Kris menggengam tanga Baekhyun erat. "Kalo begitu ayo kita lari!"

"Mwo? Tunggu Kris, aku . . . . Waaaaaaa! Tanganku!"

Dan sekarang disini Baekhyun. Duduk termenung menyadari apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Ia baru bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengaku sebagai fans beratnya, kemudian ia pergi dengan orang itu, bahkan….. ia menyadari jika ia sudah mulai merasakan apa itu yang disebut cinta.

_PRIIIITTTTT!_

Bunyi peluit pertandingan berbunyi. 2 menit terakhir babak kedua di kuarter ke 4 sudah dimulai. Baekhyun melihat Kris dengan balutan _jersey_ berwarna biru hitam bernomor punggung 9 sedang mendribble bola dengan lincahnya. Pandanganya beralir kea rah papan Score. Sekolah Kris sudah memimpin pertandingan sejak awal quarter. Dan baru pertama kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar menyukai apa itu Basket.

Di tengah lapangan, Kris sedang di-_mark_-I oleh 2 orang pemain lawan. "LUHANN!" Kris mengoper bola ke pemain bernomor punggung 3 yang berada didaerah belakangnya. Dengan sigap Luhan menerima bola itu. dengan gesit ia menddrible bola menuju kearah ring lawan. Kemudian ia melakukan _Shoot _dari belakang area 3 point. Bola melambung tinggi diudara.

Sayang bola hanya menatap ring. "REBOOUUUND!" seluruh penonton berteriak sehingga membuat Baekhyun harus menutup telinganya. Bola di dapatkan oleh pemain lawan. Sekarang terjadi penyerangan oleh pihak musuh. Mereka melakukan teknik _Run and Gun _sebuah teknik permainan basket level tinggi yang mengandalkan operan cepat antar anggotanya. Dalam sekejap mata. musuh sudah mendapatkan point. Kedudukan berubah menjadi 89-88 dengan kunggulan musuh. Sungguh tak pernah diprediksi.

Dengan cepat Luhan mengambil bola dan melemparkannya ke arah Kris. Waktu tingal beberapa detik lagi. Kris mempercepat dribblenya. Ia dihadang satu musuh. Sambil ber-crossover ia berfikir. Tak ada cara lain. Tinggal 5 detik tersisa lagi. Baekhyun di bangku nya sudah menggigit bibirnya terus saking paniknya. Meski ia tak tau apa-apa soal basket, yang ia tau hanya satu. Ia tak ingin Kris kalah.

Tanpa fikir panjang akhirnya Kris melakukan _fade away, _membuat musuh yang telah melakukan _marking _terhadapnya terkejut, Kris melanjutkan aksinya dengan sebuah lompatan tinggi di udara. Ia melirik ke arah ring lawan. Dan… _shoot! _Kris melakukan _Jump Shoot. _

Baekhyun menutup matanya saat melihat bola yang di tembak kris berputar di ujung ring. Ia kemudian berdoa agar terjadi keajaiban. Dan saat berbunyi akhir dari pertandingan….. "YEAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Baekhyun membuka matanya. 89-91 kemenangan atas sekolah Kris. Dengan peluh yang menetes dengan derasnya Kris mencari sosok Baekhyun diantara ratusan penonton. Setelah ia menemukan sosok itu, ia mengacungkan jempolnya diudara sambil tersenyum bahagia. Baekhyun yang melihatnya langsung meneteskan air mata bahagia. Kemudian ia membalas dengan hal yang sama.

"Jadi, beri tau aku kenapa kau bisa mengenalku" pinta Baekhyun setelah menunggu Kris dan sekarang berjalan menunju pintu keluar stadium. "Bukankah sudah kubilang aku itu fans beratmu?" goda Kris sambil tersenyum.

"Pokoknya kau harus mengatakannya! Oh ya, belikan aku es krim. Strawberry!"

"Mwo? Harusnya kau memberikanku hadiah karna aku menang di pertandingan kali ini kan? Jangan-jangan kau lapar?"

"Iya aku lapar, sangat lapar. Tapi kan tadi kau menghancurkan es krimku, dan saat itu aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu" ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah menakutkan.

"Mianhe, jongmal mianhe. Aku akan mentraktirmu makan. Tapi kau harus memberikanku hadiah dulu karna aku jadi penyelamat timku. Berkat aku akhirnya kami sampai ke babak perempat final"

"Kau terlalu sombong tiang listrik. Kau mau apa?"

"Tutup matamu"

"Mwo? Tutup mataku?"

"Lakukan saja"

Akhirnya Baekhyun melakukan apa yang diinginkan Kris. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Dan _CHU _namja imut itu merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Dengan sigap ia membuka matanya. "Mwo?!"

"Kenapa mukamu merah begitu Baekhyun? Kau mau lagi? Sini. Untukmu kuberi gratis" Kris sudah melakukan pose mencium. Dan

_BUGH!_

"Dasar namja mesum! Ah.. ah… ottooookkkeeeeee?!"

Kris mengelus pipinya yang terkena bogeman dari Baekhyun. Dengan mata licik ia melihat namja kecil itu "Jangan bilang itu ciuman pertamamu?" Kris membaca ekspresi muka baekhyun yang terdiam. "Tak terlalu buruk juga aku menjadi _First Kiss _mu. Hahaha… ah sakit Byun Baekhyun. Aduh.. jangan pukul aku! Aduh sakit! YA! Sakit! Waaa! Mianhe!"

Di lain sisi, Chanyeol melihat adegan itu dengan muka terkejut. "Baekhiee ku…"

**TBC**

**RCL ya~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari ini Baekhyun merasa bebannya perlahan menghilang. Pundaknya berasa lega luar biasa. Beberapa hari ini juga namja berwajah malaikat itu jarang sekali mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar maupun kata-kata penuh amarah.. nggg… lebih tepatnya berkurang… dari 100% mungkin sudah turun… menjadi 97%. Bukankah itu penurunan yang drastis? Drastis dalam konteks Baekhyun tentunya. Dan lagi namja imut itu Sekarang lebih sering tersenyum. Oke, itu lebih menakutkan karna, ya kita tau… jika .. namja itu memiliki tempramen yang rata-rata tinggi daripada namja seusianya.

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya saat ia mulai mendengar suara kasakk-kusuk dari _center _(lapangan yang berada ditengah-tengah sekolah), saat ia melewati gerbang sekolah suara berisik itu semakin terdengar jelas namun ia seperti biasa, selalu berpegang tegah pada motto hidupnya _'I don't care, if it's not my own business'_ so, ia tak akan dan tak mau peduli jika itu bukan urusannya. Yang ia inginkan sekarang ialah menuju kelasnya dan tidur selama pelajaran berlangsung. Kantung matanya sudah memiliki kantung mata -_-. Semua ini karna ia bertelfon ria dengan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai saat ini, Ya, Kris. Namun hubungan mereka tidaklah jelas. Di lain sisi Baekhyun ingin menuntut lebih dari sekedar teman, namun di sisi yang lain Baekhyun lebih nyaman dalam posisi ini, karna entah kenapa di hati kecilnya ia merasa tidak enak terhadap seseorang. Meski ia tak ingin mengakuinya.

Baekhyun meneruskan langkahnya dengan menerobos kerumunan itu, karna jalan tercepat ke kelasnya saat ini adalah melewati lapangan tengah. Namun saat ia hendak menerobos, tiba-tiba kerumunan itu seperti membuka jalan untuk Baekhyun _Oh no, it can't be good _rutuknya dalam hati -_-

.

.

.

Baekhyun Prov

.

.

Aku benar-benar tak tau harus bagaimana -_-. Meski aku sudah sering berada di situasi yang sama, dengan orang yang sama, dan hal-hal yang sama juga. Situasi dimana seorang namja berkulit _tan _sedang berlutut di depanku sambil memberikan seikat bunga, wajah penuh harapannya yang sudah membuatku bosan, dan juga sorakan para 'penonton' yang memintaku menerimanya. _Oh, man… _

.

"Byun Baekhyun . . . . maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

.

Aku terdiam saat namja itu mengatakan hal yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya. Sejujurnya, dia tampan, tinggi, keren, kaya, dan _lovable_. Tapi…. Meski begitu.. aku…. Ah sudahlah -_-.

Aku tau, ia sudah menanyakan hal yang sama sebanyak 1.2…3..4… banyak kali saking banyaknya. Di setiap kesempatan, di setiap saat, semenjak aku masuk kesekolah ini sampai aku duduk di bangku kelas 2. Aku tau ini salahku, seharusnya aku menolaknya dengan tegas namun aku ingat terakhir kali saat ia menyampaikan perasaannya. Dan aku malah menjawab . . . .

.

.

"aku suka . . . . setelanmu" -_- memang aku idiot, aku hanya tak ingin menyakiti perasaannya. Bagaimanapun ia merupakan salah satu temanku. Namun kali ini, sebagai teman yang baik . . . aku harus menghentikannya. Aku harus membuatnya menyerah. Meski aku harus berkata kasar. Mungkin ini yang terbaik….

"Kim Jong In . . ." panggilku lirih. Sambil menutup mata, Aku harus mampu mengatakannya.

"Ya Byun Baekhyun?" ia masih di posisinya.

"em…em..emmm…. emmmmmmm….." -_-

"Ya?"

Aku membuka mataku dengan mantap, aku harus mengatakannya. Ini demi kebaikanku.. maksudku, dan kebaikannya -_-

"Aku sudah sangat MUAK denganmu!" Teriakku dengan mata penuh amarah. Semua orang pasti sedang menatapku dengan wajah kaget. Sebut aku bodoh karna menyia-nyiakan seorang yang mendekati sosok pangeran yang dicintai banyak orang itu. Kai bangkit dan menatapku penuh rasa tak percaya, matanya mulai memerah. _Mianhe…_

"Kau sangat menjijikkan, rendah, dan tak tau diri. Aku sudah sangat tak tahan dengan kelakuanmu yang selalu mendekatiku, memberiku bunga, coklat, atau hadiah lainnya. Ku beri tau… aku bukan peminta-minta! Aku mampu membelinya dengan uangku. Kau tak perlu melakukan hal-hal yang tak berguna.. aku tak akan pernah jatuh cinta padamu! Karna kau tau? KAU TAK PANTAS UNTUKKU!"

Setelah mengatakan semua itu, aku langsung menabrak bahu Kai dengan keras dan berjalan menembus kerumunan menuju kelasku. Aku meneteskan air mata…. Harusnya aku tak melakukan ini… bahuku kan jadi sakit :"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau akan duduk di sini sampai berapa lama hah?" seru Kyungsoo yang masih setia menemaniku. "Bek, kau tak ingin mengambil jatah makanmu? Apa kau tak kelaparan?" tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan pelan. Mataku masih lurus menatap hamparan rumput yang hijau. Taman belakang sekolah memang yang terbaik. Duduk dibawah pohon sambil merenungi keputusan bodoh jauh lebih baik.

Aksiku pagi ini berdampak sangat amat terlalu buruk sekali -_-. Semua orang menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. Seakan aku ini manusia terjahat dimuka bumi. Tunggu… jika aku terjahat dimuka bumi, berarti aku di dunia lain adalah manusia yang paling baik? Aaahhhh~ aku pasti akan sangat imut dan _adorable _tentunya.. aahhh~ uuuh~ Byun Baekhyun! Kau memang suka sekali berkhayal! Bahkan teman-teman sekalasku terus terusan mengataiku dari belakang. Ya lebih baik begitu dari pada mereka mengataiku didepanku. Tepat di depanku. Percayalah, hal itu lebih baik, dari pada kau dipermalukan di depan banyak orang….. seperti yang ku lakukan tadi pagi… huaaaaaaaaaa oeemmmaaaaaa otttooookkeeee~ popularitas anakmu yang tampan dan menggemaskan ini hancur hanya dalam satu hari, entah mengapa mereka seakan membenciku~ oeemmmaaaa~ appaaa~ T^T

_Plak_

Kyungsoo menampar wajahku pelan.

"Bek, kau tak mendengarkanku?"

"Oh yeaaah"

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu difikirkan. Lebih baik kita ke ruang musik, atau ke kantin" katanya dengan muka bersemangat. Aku menatapnya dengan tersenyum.

"oh. Sure. Ayo pergi ke ruang musik. . . . oh..tapi semua orang membenciku.. uh uh uhh! Aku tau! ayo kita makan dikantin! Dimana…. SEMUA ORANG MEMBENCIKU!" seruku sambil menatapnya sengit.

"Ayolah Bek, kau tak seharusnya bersembunyi disini terus. Yah, hohoho walaupun kau tau kan.. yang kau lakukan tadi pagi itu sangatlah tolol" aku langsung menatapnya tajam. Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Dasar pengecut

"Bi ti dups, aku tak melihat Chanyeol? Biasanya kan dia selalu menemanimu jika ada suatu masalah"

"Bi ti dups?"

"By The Way, ya ampun Byun Baekhyun kau saaaaaaangat terbelakang. Aku tak percaya banyak namja yang menyukai dirimu yang… nggg… apa ya…"

"Kuno?"

"Aku tak mengatakannya karna kau adalah sahabatku, tapi karna kau mengakuinya sendiri maka, OH YEAAAH!"

"Ya D.O. Kyungsoo, kau mau mati hari ini?" balasku dengan nada malas. "Soal Chanyeol, aku tak tau. Dia sangat . . . aneh belakangan ini" jawabku lirih.

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Kau tak ingat yang kuceritakan?" aku menatap langit yang berada tepat diatasku, sambil mencoba membayangkan peristiwa itu. Sedang Kyungsoo melihat langit yang berada di sisi kirinya.

Hening lama sekali . . . .

"Ngg, Bek . . . . aku tak melihat—"

"kemari" potongku sambil memutar kepalanya hingga ia bisa melihat langit yang sama denganku -_-

.

.

.

_-Flashback-_

_._

.

Malam setelah pertandingan basket itu, aku dan Kris menghabiskan waktu di sebuah kafe dekat stadium. Kami mencoba saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"Jadi… kau sangat menyukai strawberry? Semua tipe makanan maupun minuman maupun outfit yang berhubungan dengan strewberry?" tanyanya tak percaya saat pesanan kami sampai.

"Mmm. Ne…." jawabku polos.

"Hmmmfftttt"

"Mwo? Apa yang lucu?"

"Hmmft… tidak hanya saja aku sedang berfikir. Jika sekarang kau . . . " aku menatapnya lama, masih menunggu kelanjutan dari kata-katanya. Namun akhirnya aku sadar apa yang ia fikirkan.

"Oh no! aku tak seperti yang kau fikirkan Kris.. aku. Aku … aku tak memakai celana dalam bermotif strawberry. Aku ini manly, kau tak tau?"

"Hmmffftttt" lagi-lagi Kris menahan tawanya.

"Mwo? Kali ini kenapa lagii?"

"Entahlah Baekhyun, hanya saja kurasa kau terlalu berfikir aneh-aneh. Padahal tadi aku ingin bilang kalau kau pasti setelah minuman strawberry float-mu itu habis kau akan memesan hal yang sama lagi… Wah wah wah… aku baru tau kau memiliki fikiran yang kotor dan mesum Byun Baekhyun. Sisi lain 'keliahatannya' dirimu itu sangat menarik. Dan untuk manly, aku tak tau… mataku padahal normal-normal saja, namun kurasa kau itu lebih ke imut dari pada manly. Omo! Lihatlah wajahmu! Kau seperti air rebus!"

"Yang benar itu kepiring rebus! Dasar psiko!" aku memegangi pipiku yang memanas. Bisa-bisanya aku berfikiran nista seperti itu. bagaimana bisa aku memikirkan celana dalam saat berbicara dengan Kris? -_- Byun Baekhyun kau benar-benar memalukan!

Aku melihat ekspresi Kris yang terus menatapku sambil bertopang dagu. "Ahh…. Kau sangat imut"

"Itu tidak lucu, kris" balasku malas.

"Kau sangat imut saat kau bilang tidak lucu Kris"

"Kris, jebal"

"Kau sangat imut saat kau bilang Kris Jebal"

"Kris!"

"Kau sangat imut saat kau bilang Kris"

Aku bungkam. Namja sialan ini benar-benar tau bagaimana caranya membuatku malu setengah mati.

"Kau masih tetap yang terimut… haaahhhhh"

.

**Author Prov**

"Jadi, Kris. Kenapa kau bisa mengenalku?"

Kali ini Kris terdiam. _Oh Yeah berakhir juga _batin Baekhyun. "Mmm… kau lupa? Saat lomba menyanyi? Ingat?" Baekhyun kembali berfikir, "Ani, aku sepertinya tak pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya"

"Ya sebenarnya aku saat itu mendengar suaramu yang menyanyi saat di kamar kecil, bilik paling ujung… kau lupa?". Baekhyun berfikir lagi, tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah. "OMO! Jangan bilang… jangan bilang kau orang yang berteriak _'berisik!' _saat itu!"

Kris menahan suaranya, namja di depannya ini sangat polos dan lugu. Ya. Memang benar. Saat itu, karna Baekhyun terlalu grogi, ia berlari masuk ke bilik paling ujung yang berada di wc sambil mengetes suaranya. Sampai akhirnya namja itu mendengar teriakan dari luar. Namun ia tak menyangka jika orang yang meneriakinya adalah Kris.

"Jadi, setelah itu aku menonton lombamu, aku mencari seseorang yang menyanyi dengan sangat jelek di kamar mandi, namun aku tak menyangka jika kau maju ke atas panggung dan bernyanyi dengan sangat baik. Bahakan kau menjadi juaranya. Mulai saat itu aku mulai mencari info tentangmu"

Baekhyun terdiam sekaligus takjub saat Kris menjelaskan panjang lebar bagaimana mereka bertemu. Tanpa ia tau tentunya. "Tapi…. Aku masih punya satu hal yang mengganjal Kris"

"Mwo?"

"Kenapa kau datang ke lombaku?"

"Kau mau tau?"

Baekhyun mengganguk antusias, namun Kris tersenyum jahil. "Aku jadi tukang parkir disana"

.

.

Setelah itu Kris mengantarkan Baekhyun sampai di depan gedung apartemennya. "Gomawo Kris, bye" Baekhyun tersenyum ramah dan berbalik masuk ke dalam gedung apartemennya. Sesekali ia melihat Kris yang masih menunggunya. Namja kecil itu tersenyum bahagia. Namun sesampainya di kamar apartemennya . . . .

"Kau darimana saja?" baru saja Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar dan ia harus sudah di todong dengan pertanyaan dari sosok tinggi yang berwajah gelap itu.

"Mmmmm…. Aku habis…. Mmmm…. Main"

"Dengan?"

"Mmmmmm…. Kyung…sooo" jawab Baekhyun lirih.

"Oh ya? Kau main dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sorot mata tajam. Baekhyun mengangguk lemas. "Terus bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan soal Kyungsoo yang dari tadi sore sampai jam sekarang, lihatkan jam 10 malam? Nah, bagaimana MUNGKIN kau pergi dengan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi sedang TIDUR DIRUMAHNYA!"

_Mampus kau Byun Baekhyun_

"Bagai-"

"Karna aku sudah menelponnya dan orang rumahnya bilang ia sedang tidur sejak sore tadi Byun 'pembohong' Baekhyun! Ooohh.. memang kau main kemana? Oh tunggu tunggu! Jangan bilang kau TIDAK pergi untuk menonton pertandingan basket kemudian makan di Café dekat stadium ya… ckck" kali ini Baekhyun tak berkutik, ia sudah skakmart. Tapi… tungguu!

"Ah! Jangan jangan kau memataiku?!"

"Oh ya!" jawab Chanyeol mantap.

"Ya tuhan, Park Chanyeol, ah tunggu tunggu! Park Stalker kau benar-benar hebat, _shame on you_"

Chanyeol duduk di sofa ruang tengah, Baekhyun mengikutinya dari belakang. "Jadi kau marah?"

"Sejujurnya, NE!" kata Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang duduk disampingnya.

"Kau marah karna aku pergi dengan namja lain yang mengajakku nonton pertandingan basket, atau kau marah karna aku pergi nonton pertandingan basket, atau kau marah karna aku pergi dengan namja lain?" tanya baekhyun sambil menunjukan giginya.

"Semuanya! Maksudku, yang kau pergi menonton pertandingan basket dengan namja lain"

"Itu sudah termaksud semuanya bodoh!"

"Jangan salahkan aku bung, kau kan yang memberikan pilihan"

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?"

"Oh, COME ON!"

"Jadi, kenapa kau mau pergi ke pertandingan basket yang bau dan berkeringat itu dengan namja lain, sedangkan kau tak mau pergi menontonnya denganku. Yang sudah mengajakmu berkali-kali? Kau tak mungkin jatuh cinta dengannya kan?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Chanyeol yang merasa pertanyaannya tak dijawab langsung menoleh tajam kearah Baekhyun. "Kau tak mungkin mencintai orang yang BARU SAJA KAU TEMUI KAN? BYUN BAEKHYUUNNN!"

"Well… kau tau kan… mungkin saja ada… seperti… cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

"Hanya orang bodoh yang percaya"

"Dan itu aku! Puas?! Dan aku tak bodoh seperi tuan rengking terakhir! Maksudku KAU!"

"Mianhe! Memang kau kenal dia berapa jam hah? Apa kau pikir dia akan mencintaimu? Apa kau pikir dia benar-benar menyukaimu? Apa kau pikir dia tak punya pacar? Apa kau pikir… dia… tulus?"

"Ohhhooooo, aku tau itu lebih baik darimu, tuan pemalas, pembolos, dan bodoh!"

"Bek, itu keterlaluan"

"Oh ya? Kau pikir itu keterlaluan? Terus bagaimana denganmu yang memata-mataiku? Kau pikir itu tidak mengganguku? Kau pikir itu tak melanggar hak privasiku? Assh! Aku tak mau dengar alasan 'aku hanya ingin kau tak diapa-apakan' hahaha! Itu alasan basi! Kau tau Chanyeol? Aku hanya ingin kau tak mencampuri urusanku! Aku lelah!"

.

.

**Normal Prov**

.

"Jadi setelah itu Chanyeol tak lagi mengajakku berbicara. Saat aku bangun, ia sudah pergi berangkat sekolah, ia pulang larut dan lagi ia seperti tak menggangapku ada. Apa itu terlalu kejam? Bukankah wajar jika aku marah?" jelas Baekhyun kepada Kyungsoo yang masih melihat langit..

"Woooooo Daebak Byun Baekhyun! Aku tak menyangka!"

"Ya memang aku terlalu kejam tapi—"

"Aku tak menyangka kau berbohong memakai namaku! Bisa-bisanya!"

"Kyungsoo, maaf, saat itu aku terpaksa"

"Oke. Aku memaafkanmu. Tapi, apa kau tak mau minta maaf ke Chanyeol? Ku rasa kau terlalu kasar. Ya meski yang kau bilang saat itu adalah fakta soal ia pemalas, pembolos, bodoh, dan tampan itu sih"

"Jangan sisipkan kata tampan! Aku ingin, tapi….. aku saja tak pernah bertemu dengannya"

"Bukannya nanti Park Chanyeol yang keren itu ada pertandingan? Lebih baik kau nanti datang menyemangatinya, mungkin dia akan lebih lunak kepadamu? Oh ya bagaimana dengan Kris?"

"Benar juga! Kau benar-benar temanku Kyungsoo! Molla! Aku tak tau! Kyung…. Ngggg Ngomong-ngomong aku minta tolong sesuatu padamu"

"Mwo?"

Baekhyun membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Kyungsoo. Setelah mendengar Baekhyun, mata Kyungsoo langsung melebar. "MWO?! Kau gila?! Aniyaaaa! Aku tidak mau baek!"

"Kau mau ku habisi sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada dingin.

"Ne, akan aku lakukan yang mulia" jawab Kyungsoo cepat. Lebih baik ia melakukan perintah Namja cebol itu daripada harus berakhir di kamar mayat.

"Good Boy!" jawab Baekhyun sambil membanyangkan hal yang aneh-aneh.

.

.

.

.

Jadi sekarang mereka berdua sedang mencari tempat duduk untuk melihat pertandingan basket. Setelah mencari kesana kemari, akhirnya mereka menemukan dua bangku kosong di tribun tengah.

"D.o akhirnya kita bisa duduk lega, untung kita mendapatkan spot yang bagus untuk melihat pertandingan. Udara yang enak, aroma yang harum, dan kita juga duduk disamping satpam genit" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengganguk bebarengan. Kemudian mereka terdiam. Ia baru menyadari sesuatu. Mereka berdua secara bersamaan melihat ke samping kanan dengan sorot mata menyelidik.

"HUWAAAAAAA!" teriak mereka bebarengan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini si payah yang bahkan tak kuat mengelilingi lapangan sekali?" tanya Tao dengan nada mengejek. "Halloooooo~ Kau tolol atau tak punya otak? Kami sedang duduk disini! Kau tak bisa lihat?"

"Aku tak menyangka tuan rengking 2 se SMA Seoul bisa sebodoh ini menjawab pertanyaan"

"Dan aku tak percaya jika seorang satpam genit dan centil tak bisa melihat apa yang sedang aku lakukan disini"

"Bu ya!" seru Kyungsoo tak mau kalah.

"Aku datang menonton pertandingan basket. Kenapa? Kau tak suka satpam tak tau diri?" balas Baekhyun. Tao hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kasian sekali, kau pasti datang kesini hanya untuk mencari gebetan kan? Aku tau kau itu tak laku, lebih tepatnya kau itu payah dan lemah, dan tak berguna, dannnnnnnnnn—"

"Oh ya! Memang kau kesini kenapa hah? Bukannya kau hanya sedang membicarkan dirimu sendiri?!" seru Kyungsoo

"Ya ampun, jaga mulutmu Kyungsoo teman si payah ini" jawab Tao sambil menunjuk Baekhyun. "nice" balas baekhyun sewot.

"Aku sedang ingin melihat pacarku bermain basket"

"Hahaha! Apa ku bilang! kau past— satpam centil-tampang preman-berhati iblis-suka ngutang-genit dan tak tau diri bilang APPAAAAAAA!" teriak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Kau….. tak mungkin! Tak mungkin ada orang yang menyukaimu! Di pasti sangat jelek! Dan … dan… dan… tak mungkin! Tak mungkin ada anak SMA yang mau denganmu! Dia pasti buta!"

"Aku sudah berpaaacaaaannn dengannya selama 3 tahunnn~~" balas Tao dengan riang.

"Ommooo ooommmoooo, bek bilang jika ia berbohong! Pasti ia bohong!"

Saat mereka bertiga masih membicarakan masalah tak penting itu, pertandingan pertama akan segera dimulai. Para pemain sedang melakukan pemanasan.

"Lihat, dia sedang pemanasan!" Tao menunjuk salah satu pemain.

"Siapa siapa! Pria itu, atau pria itu, atau pria itu… atau pria itu… atau luhan… atau Kris.. atau…" Baekhyun melihat arah telunjuk Tao yang sedang menunjuk seorang pemain dengan balutan _jersey_ berwarna biru hitam bernomor punggung 9 itu. Seketika Baekhyun langsung lemas.

"Oh oh" celetuk Kyungsoo

"Aku BENCI saat kau bilang 'oh oh'!" seru Baekhyun didepan muka Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo tau, sahabatnya itu sekarang sedang penuh kemarahan dan kekecewaan. Kemudian ia memeluk Baekhyun dari samping. Ia merasakan lengannya basah karna air mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


End file.
